Temple of Atal'Hakkar
History thumb|left|Temple of Atal'Hakkar :''Over a thousand years ago, the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, attempted to bring back an ancient blood god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire buckled in upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows. There they erected a great temple to Hakkar - where they could prepare for his arrival into the physical world. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. To this day, the temple's drowned ruins are guarded by the green dragons who prevent anyone from getting in or out. However, it is believed that some of the fanatical Atal'ai may have survived Ysera's wrath - and recommitted themselves to the dark service of Hakkar. Summary * Also known as: Sunken Temple, ST * Found in: Swamp of Sorrows, in the great lake, the Pool of Tears * Enemy Level Range: 44-55 * End Boss: Avatar of Hakkar 50+ and Shade of Eranikus 55+ * Mini Bosses: Jammal'an the Prophet, Atal'alarion, Dreamscythe, Weaver, Morphaz, Hazzas and Ogom the Wretched. Map at Worldofwar.net Map with bosses at worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com Quests Instance quests for Temple of Atal'hakkar. The Hinterlands From Atal'ai Exile: * Stormwind From Brohann Caskbelly: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Swamp of Sorrows * (Quest is in Swamp of Sorrows outside the temple in the water) ** (Quest is in the Hinterlands) *** (Quest is in Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows) **** Tanaris From Yeh'kinya: * (Quest is in Feralas) ** (Quest is in Zul'Farrak) *** (Quest is in The Hinterlands) **** Feralas From Angelas Moonbreeze at Feathermoon Stronghold or Witch Doctor Uzer'i at Camp Mojache: * (Leads to Ratchet): ** (Leads back to Tanaris) *** **** Un'Goro Crater * (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** (Quest is in Feralas) *** **** (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) * (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** (Quest is in Ratchet) *** Temple of Atal'Hakkar * ** *** Class Quests All classes will have a class-specific quest chain that will lead them into the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. Druid Quest * (Starts with Druid trainer. Quest leads to Un'Goro Crater) ** (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) *** (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) **** Hunter Quest from Olmin Burningbeard in Ironforge or Ormak Grimshot in Orgrimmar * ** *** **** Shaman Quest * (Starts with Shaman trainer) ** (Quest is in the Western Plaguelands) *** Paladin Quest * Chillwind Point (Paladin trainer in Ironforge or Stormwind) ** Dispelling Evil (quest is in Western Plaguelands) *** Inert Scourgestones (quest is in Western Plaguelands) **** Forging the Mightstone Priest Quest from Ur'kyo (priest trainer in Orgrimmar): *Cenarion Aid (Priest only): (quest is in Azshara) **Of Coursers We Know (Priest only): (quest is in Azshara) ***The Ichor of Undeath (Priest only): (quest is in Azshara) ****Blood of Morphaz (Priest only): Rogue Quest *The Azure Key (Rogue only): Mage Quest *Note: You get this quest (the first one) from Mage trainers in any major city Magecraft (Mage only): *Magic Dust (Mage only): **The Siren's Coral (Mage only): ***Destroy Morphaz (Mage only): Warrior Quest *A Troubled Spirit (quest is in Swamp of Sorrows) **Warrior Kinship (quest is in Blasted Lands) ***War on the Shadowsworn (quest is in Blasted Lands) ****Voodoo Feathers Warlock Quest *An Imp's Request (Warlock Trainer in Ironforge) (Warlock Trainer in Orgrimmar) or *Hot and Itchy (Impsy in Felwood) **The Wrong Stuff (Impsy in Felwood) ***Trolls of a Feather "Phat Loot" NPCs Jammal'an the Prophet tb *Gloves of the Atal'ai Prophet Cloth Hands; 49 Armor, +5 Strength, +6 Stamina, +20 Spirit *Vestments of the Atal'ai Prophet Cloth Chest; 78 Armor, +11 Intellect, +27 Spirit *Kilt of the Atal'ai Prophet Cloth Legs; 69 Armor, +4 Strength, +9 Stamina, +18 Intellect, +18 Spirit Atal'alarion tb *Atal'alarion's Tusk Ring Plate Wrist; 302 Armor, +18 Strength, +8 Stamina *Headspike Two-Hand Polearm; 44.2 DPS, +15 Strength, +18 Stamina *Darkwater Bracers Leather Wrist; +7 Shadow Resistance, Avatar of Hakkar tb *Embrace of the Wind Serpent Cloth Chest; 86 Armor, +9 Stamina, +17 Intellect, +30 Spirit, +12 Nature Resistance *Windscale Sarong Leather Legs; 136 Armor, +7 Agility, +10 Stamina, +10 Intellect, +20 Spirit *Bloodshot Greaves Mail Feets; 221 Armor, +5 Strength, +6 Agility, +20 Stamina *Featherskin Cape Back; 39 Armor, +4 Stamina, +15 Spirit, +4 Intellect *Warrior's Embrace Plate Chest; 567 Armor, +11 Stamina, +4 Agility, Equip: Increases your chance to dodge an attack by 2% *Might of Hakkar Main Hand Mace; 35.8 DPS, +11 Stamina, +5 Spirit *Spire of Hakkar Staff; 46.5 DPS, +16 Stamina, +16 Spirit, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 18 Shade of Eranikus tb *Dragon's Call One-Hand Sword; 41.4 DPS, Chance on hit: Calls forth an Emerald Dragon Whelp to protect you in battle for a short period of time. *Dragon's Eye Neck; +6 Stamina, +15 Spirit *Horns of Eranikus Mail Head; 271 Armor, +27 Intellect, +11 Spirit *Rod of Corrosion Wand; 55.0 DPS, +10 Nature Resistance *Crest of Supremacy Shield; 1930 Armor, 35 Block, +6 Strength, +6 Agility, +7 Stamina, +7 Intellect, +7 Spirit *Tooth of Eranikus Main Hand Axe; 37.1 DPS, +6 Strength, Equip: Improves your chance to hit by 1% *Dire Nail One-Hand Dagger; 36.7 DPS, +5 Shadow Resistance, Dreamscythe tb, Weaver tb, Morphaz tb and Hazzas tb *Nightfall Drape Back; 38 Armor, +14 Stamina, +8 Spirit *Drakefang Butcher Two-Hand Sword; 45.9 DPS, +15 Strength *Firebreather One-Hand Sword; 35.2 DPS, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 70 Fire damage and an additional 9 damage over 6 sec *Bloodfire Talons Leather Hands; 96 Armor, +5 Intellect, +9 Spirit, +10 Fire Resistance, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 18 *Dawnspire Cord Cloth Waist; 43 Armor, +19 Intellect, +8 Spirit *Smoldering Claw Two-Hand Polearm; 46.6 DPS, +10 Fire Resistance, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 135 Fire damage and an additional 15 damage over 6 sec *Drakestone Off-hand; , Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 7 *Drakeclaw Band Ring; , Equip: Increased Defense +6 Zolo tb, Zul'Lor tb, Hukku tb, Gasher tb, Loro tb and Mijan tb *Atal'ai Breastplate Mail Chest; 311 Armor, , Equip: +22 Attack Power *Atal'ai Gloves Cloth Hands; 47 Armor, , Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 9 *Atal'ai Spaulders Leather Shoulder; 193 Armor, Murk Worm tb, tb2 *Pattern: Green Dragonscale Leggings Spawn of Hakkar tb *Slitherscale Boots Leather Feet; 104 Armor, +5 Strength, +12 Stamina, +15 Spirit Temple of Atal'Hakkar "World Drops" *Bludgeon of the Grinning Dog Staff; 41.2 DPS, Chance on hit: Stuns target for 3 sec *Deathblow Two-Hand Sword; 42.0 DPS, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 160 damage *Mindseye Circle Ring; +5 Stamina, +12 Intellect *Mistwalker Boots Cloth Feets; 49 Armor, +8 Intellect, +18 Spirit *Murkwater Gauntlets Mail Hands; 174 Armor, +13 Strength, +12 Stamina, +4 Intellect *Ragehammer Two-Hand Mace; 43.4 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases damage done by 20 and attack speed by 5% for 15 sec *Silvershell Leggings Plate Legs; 470 Armor, +20 Strength, +12 Stamina, +10 Spirit *Slimescale Bracers Mail Wrist; 129 Armor, +4 Stamina, +4 Intellect, +13 Spirit *Soulcatcher Halo Cloth Head; 59 Armor, +25 Intellect, +10 Spirit *Stealthblade One-Hand Dagger; 32.9 DPS, Chance on hit: Reduces threat level on all enemies by a small amount for 10 sec *Stinging Bow Bow; 24.5 DPS, +3 Strength, Equip: +14 Attack Power *Winter's Bite Main Hand Axe; 32.1 DPS, Chance on hit: Launches a bolt of frost at the enemy causing 20 to 30 Frost damage and slowing movement speed by 50% for 5 sec Category:Instances Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Swamp of Sorrows Category:Temples